But Who is Right? The World Will Never Know
by EvilLordMoldyVoldy
Summary: Brennan's new book receives an unexpected response and it provokes and argument between Booth and the gang. AKA My sure-fire way to anger ninety percent of Bones fans.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, and I never will.**

**People are going to agree with what I am trying to say in this, they are going to leave me angry messages, or they will have no idea what this means. Either way, I am glad to get to say this. **

Brennan stomped confusedly, a book in her arms, into the lounge where her closest friends sat around a coffee table, bored out of their skulls. Five pairs of eyes glanced tiredly as Brennan slid her newest novel onto the table. She dropped onto the sofa between her best friend and her partner, arms folded. When nobody asked a question, she sighed.

"My last novel received great praise from the critics."

Cam raised an eyebrow. "And that is making you angry?"

"The fans hated it."

"How do you know?" Angela wrapped an arm around her friend to comfort, shrugging slightly. "Personally, I thought it was your best so far."

"I always receive some hate mail from those who read the books." Brennan shook her head in disbelief. "But the sheer multitude of criticism this time is over whelming."

"Who can blame them?" Three glares suddenly were shot in Booth's direction as he offered his opinion. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What? Didn't any of you read it?"

"Of course." Angela and Hodgins answered.

"Sorry, I couldn't get past the first page." Cam shrugged. "I tried, but I prefer books…. Let's just say the books I read are a bit different."

Booth turned to his partner. "The story was a little strange compared to the other ones."

"How was it any different?" Brennan asked, going through the book in her head. "I may have focused on some of the other characters more, but why would that make so many people angry?"

"That's what made it great, sweetie." Angela commented gently to her best friend. "It showed that just because the characters are not main characters, it does not mean they are not still important."

"That's why they aren't main characters." Booth retorted in disagreement, obviously irritated. "They_ aren't _important."

Angela leaned across her friend to speak to Booth face-to-face. "Even if the book did direct its attention at some side characters, the main characters still filled seventy percent. Do the fans expect the main characters one hundred percent of the time? "

"Yes. People wouldn't read it in the first place if it weren't for those main characters." Booth turned once more to Brennan, who was seated beside him. "You didn't focus on the central character and the man who she should be with for two entire chapters. That's about twenty minutes when reading. Not only that, you actually made it seem like she was interested in some other guy."

"So the fans don't like the book because it is not an idealized romance?" Brennan turned in bewilderment to the FBI agent. "Because it is truer to the real world?"

"Exactly. You understand now?"

"Are you serious?" Hodgins stared incredulously at the obviously larger man. "Do you believe her fans are honestly either dumb or obsessive enough to believe that just because the character is attracted to one man she can't also like some other?"

"That's it." Booth stated matter-of-factly. "It is her responsibility to write exactly what her fans want to read."

"That's not why I write." Brennan negated. "I write to create a story that is interesting and… unexpected. I write what could actually happen, not some intricate fantasy. If the fans want that fantasy, they can write it."

"The story is hers to control; it does not belong to the fans." Angela agreed, Cam and Hodgins nodding in response. "A true fan would not stop reading just because they don't see eye-to-eye with her about the way the story is heading. A true fan waits to see how things play out."

"But without fans, the story is nothing." Booth pointed out, "And the fans would not exist if they didn't like the main characters."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

A peculiar silence covered the room like a blanket for several seconds.

Cam looked around at the others. "Want order Thai?"

"Sure, but you're paying."

**I'm pretty sure I know which side most people will take in this argument (based off the fact that every time the show focuses on someone other than Brennan or Booth, a bunch of people are on the boards ranting). I was hoping I could make people see that there are more than two characters in Bones. **


End file.
